1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a bathroom sink with at least two basins, and more specifically, to a bathroom sink with at least two basins, where one basin is at foot or knee level or between foot and knee levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Conventional bathroom sinks are neither comfortable nor safe to be used by a user for washing their feet as a user has to lift their feet to the basin level.